


Roommates in Quarantine – Doctor/Jack

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, No Smut, Secret Crush, Trust, destructive nano pollen, no sex pollen, the doctor saving their buts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: The Doctor has to save all their buts again and Jack is kinda distracting. Good thing that Captain Jack Harkness knows how to make up for it.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Kudos: 7





	Roommates in Quarantine – Doctor/Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Another first-time-writing-this-ship-thing. I hope you like my little piece of sweet fluff. And I also hope you won’t get diabetis. Okay, scratch that. It’s just some (hopefully) cute fluff.

Roommates in Quarantine – Doctor/Jack

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who or Torchwood or any of the characters. No money is made with this, I write for fun, feedback and kudos. Enjoy!*

Feeling useless and having nothing to do was not a good combination. Especially when the only one who could save their asses was pacing back and forth between a bookshelf, a blackboard and the TARDIS console, muttering things under his breath nobody could understand. So she kept observing them. Them being the Doctor and Jack. Jack who was most likely feeling as useless as she herself did, but he seemed to having developed coping mechanisms. Maybe she should do that as well. And maybe it was time to call her mom and say something nice to her. Who knew how much longer it’d take her and what had to happen before she got back home.  
Waving goodbye at Jack, she stood up and walked out of the room, down some corridors and into her bedroom, dialing the number as soon as she was out of the doorway.

“Please don’t tell me you’re about to die again, darling. It’s the second time in three days, Rose!”

******************************

“Four hundred-twenty-eight, four hundred-twenty-nine, four hundred-thirty, four...”  
“For the sake of the Nine Virgin Moons in the Quasimodo System, Jack!”

Looking up from his spot on the floor, Jack wiped away the new sheet of sweat that had developed on his forehead and looked up at the man of the hour. The doctor must have ruffled his hair again because it looked even more like a bird’s nest then usual. It was a little disappointing for Jack that he’d missed that moment. He loved watching the Doctor playing with his hair. It was almost as good as doing it himself, not that he’d already gotten to experience it firsthand. But he could wait. He wasn’t sure for how much longer, but he’d manage a couple more days. At least until there was no killer dust waiting right outside the TARDIS’ doors, flying around and ready to destroy any kind of organic life that came by. 

“Yes, Doctor?”, Jack asked and blinked questioningly. The man looked at him, eyes wide and then he reached up and Jack had to keep himself from biting his lip or doing anything really, because the Doctor reached up and tugged at some of his soft looking brown strands.  
“If you really have to be physically active during the time I’m trying to get us all out of this mess in one piece, would you maybe perhaps consider doing your sit-ups in silence?”  
“Sorry, did I distract you?”, Jack couldn’t help but ask with a playful smirk. He didn’t expect the hissed “Yesss”, he got in response. Huh. 

*************************

“Of course!”  
The not quite silence was yet again broken by the Doctor. Jack was thankful because it was for one, not another book flying into some kind of corner and secondly did it sound like the Doctor had made progress on the whole saving their buts-mission.  
“Doctor?”, Jack asked carefully and placed the mechanic tools he had been cleaning on a free surface. He could get back to those later.  
“How did I not see this? Destructive nano pollen, destroying organic creatures… “ The Doctor rambled, flipping through some old looking notebook, not caring about some loose papers dropping out and onto the floor.  
“Should I get Rose?”, Jack suggested and stood, ready to go and look for their blonde friend.   
The Doctor shook his head no. “Na, not yet. I might need your help but I don’t… not again. it’d be the second time in three days, you know?”   
“Of course”, Jack chuckled knowingly, remembering what had happened the last time they’d brought Rose back to her mom and had to tell her that they’d just so survived a six-legged run-or-die-race that had lasted an entire week.   
“So, what should I do?”  
The hair pulling again. Oh dear lords…   
“They’re descendants of the Cybermen… if you’d want to go as far as suggesting that there is such a thing as a descendant of a Cyberman, but it’s some kind of similar construction...”  
For a while, they stood there in silence. The Doctor thinking and Jack watching the Doctor think. It was one of his favorite things, actually. Because he trusted that man and he knew that the Doctor trusted him as well. He, Jack, was ready to do whatever the other asked him to. They were a good team. Well, he’d like for them to be more if he was honest, but he wasn’t sure about the Doctor. Sure, he had been dropping hints and tried to flirt with him, but then he’d noticed that the Doctor didn’t feel addressed most of the times, and he got it. Let’s face it, Jack used to flirt with everything and everyone. 

“Honey!”, the Doctor exclaimed and Jack answered out of instinct.  
“Yes?”  
“No!”  
“I’m confused...”, Jack tried, not sure if he should be worried about his little slip or not.   
“How could I forget about the honey!”, the Doctor said, running towards one of the hidden spaces and pulling out a half empty bottle of honey.   
“Oh, sweet little sticky gold! You’re organic, so you’ll attract those little pollen bastards, but if I do this...”  
The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the golden liquid, then he opened the door for a very short moment and threw it outside. Then he ran towards his monitors, checking and typing and flicking switches.   
“Did it work?”, Jack asked, approaching hurriedly.  
“Why wouldn’t it work, it’s honey!”, the Doctor said and smiled so brightly at Jack that the man couldn’t take it anymore. Without even thinking, he grabbed the Doctor’s chin and pulled him into a deep kiss. At first he was shocked by himself, but when his crush didn’t pull away and when the bright smile stayed in place when he pulled back, Jack thought, that maybe his flirting had been noticed after all. Huh. But of course. The Doctor was a genius, after all. 

*End!*


End file.
